Idiot
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: After Misaki hears that Usui is hurt, she rushes to see how he is. Although, a bonk on the head isn't really much cause for concern.


So I just finished watching the anime which first caught my interest when I saw an episode on, On Demand, and I figured to just try my hand at a short Maid-sama story as a sort of test drive to see if I can write for this fandom at all. I personally like the way it came out, and I hope that you don't find it terrible at all. I tend to be critical of my own work. Maybe I should try reading the manga? I hear that it's ongoing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maid-sama.

Random fact: Suzuna happens to be my favorite character.

* * *

><p>Misaki, who was still in her maid outfit, rushed home when Suzuna called telling her that Usui was hurt. Apparently he had gone over to her house while she was at work so that he could surprise her by trying to fix the place up, and he had somehow gotten injured while doing so. Misaki wasn't exactly sure what was wrong since Suzuna had been very vague over the phone, suspiciously so, but she had left her shift at Maid Latte early since her sister said it was an emergency. Although, in reality Suzuna didn't say it in those exact words, instead simply telling Misaki that it would best to tend to Usui as soon as possible. Though to be fair, Suzuna was not the type of person who would get excited or distressed enough about something to call it an emergency.<p>

When she finally made it home Misaki paused to catch her breath, and she quickly opened her front door and walked inside while she hoped that no one had seen her in her maid's uniform. Now that she was inside of her house she thought that it was a little bit stupid of her that she had rushed over without even changing into her regular clothes first, or even grabbing the rest of her stuff from Maid Latte. Her mind was too clouded from her worry for her to be thinking clearly. Stupid sexy Usui.

"Suzuna!"

Misaki looked around wanting to hear from Suzuna about what exactly had happened, but when she saw her little sister emerge from the kitchen it made her stop and think for a moment. Suzuna strolled in with the regular, blank but pretty, face that she was never found without, but what struck Misaki as odd was the lack of urgency that her sister had. Usui was supposed to be hurt, and here Suzuna was calmly walking around while munching on a potato of all things.

It was so out of place that Misaki actually forgot about the blonde she had been worried about for a moment due to the strange sight of her sister. Were they that poor already that they had to eat potatoes as if they were fruit? She shook her head. No, Suzuna had probably just won a surplus of potatoes or something and she was just trying to get rid of the extra inventory. Personally, Misaki thought that Suzuna entered more sweepstakes than was necessary. However, she knew better than to say that to her face.

"Onee-chan."

Had her little sister seriously forgotten that she had called earlier mentioning that Usui was hurt? After watching Suzuna casually take another bite out of the potato, Misaki figured that it was either this or she simply didn't care. Suzuna was adorably apathetic.

"Where's Usui? Is he okay?"

Suzuna just raised an eyebrow as she just continued chomping on her snack. When she said as soon as possible she meant at least until after Misaki's shift was over at Maid Latte. It wasn't even that serious, just a bonk on the head and she didn't expect to see her sister home almost immediately after she had called.

"He's fine. He's in your bed."

Misaki was about to thank her sister and go tend to Usui, but she stopped when she realized that he was in her room, on her bed, under her covers. Boyfriend or not, it was embarrassing having him in her bed, and she was actually a little ticked at her sister for letting Usui rest there. Had it been anyone else, Misaki would have pulled out her demon face.

"Why is he there?"

Bite of the potato. Munch. Munch.

"I didn't think your bed was new territory for him."

Misaki only blinked, and ran to her room simply deciding to ignore her sister's glibness for now. She hoped that Usui hadn't found any underwear or anything lying around. Although, the most likely scenario was that he had gone through her underwear drawer looking for something to tease her about later. Yeah Usui could be a pervert at times, but he was Misaki's personal pervert. She would have practically murdered any other guy for half the crap that he's pulled.

"Usui?"

She made sure to open the door to her room slowly just in case he needed the rest or something, and she felt slightly nervous hoping that he was okay. She closed the door behind her, and when she made her way towards Usui she tensed up since she didn't know whether or not he was fine. He was in her bed breathing in and out, and she felt a twinge of guilt seeing as the reason he had gone over to her house to spruce the place the up, the reason he had gotten hurt in the first place, was because he was trying to be a good boyfriend towards her. Not knowing what else to do, Misaki rested a hand on his forehead.

"Usui."

Needless to say, Misaki was surprised when she saw him open up one of his eyes.

"I've always wanted to have a sexy maid take care of me."

Misaki let out a breath of relief seeing as Usui was pretty much his regular perverted self. If he was okay enough to tease her the way that he usually did, then she knew that she didn't have to worry about anything. Usui was going to be okay and that's all that mattered. Although, she did hate admitting, even to herself, that Usui was able to make her worry the way that he had.

"You're an idiot."

He only laughed.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Yes? No? Maybe so? Good enough to warrant me writing more Maid-sama stories? Bad enough that I should avoid doing so? Let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
